


A Father-Son Sit Down

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Before Nadir began his training as a huntsman at the academy he'd, F/M, I thought I'd take the liberty of having his father Koh actually own, Koh and Nadir are super close especially since Nadir's mother passed, Nadir's pout and smile is still the purest thing imaginable like, Since I've personally headcanoned Nadir to have a great love of baking, a bakery back at Nadir's hometown that's a real hit with everyone, away when he was 9, he's honestly just the cutest like I need more of him!!, help out at the bakery all the time, like the townspeople can't get enough of Koh's sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Koh would never admit that he'd been in the same boat as Nadir years ago when he was just a teenage boy with a crush on Sheila, his late wife.





	A Father-Son Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> I love how 3/4 of Team ABRN are of color. ABRN along with FNKI are the teams I wanna know more about so bad. Wow and when the hell will justice be given to Sage and Scarlet like I can't believe they were hyped up only for the both of them to be shafted. I was so excited to learn more about Sage too but lol since the RWBY writers love fuckin around, I'm not exactly holding my breath on the two of them getting the screentime they deserve. I'm so glad the writers gave us that brief moment of Arslan simultaneously rolling her eyes and groaning in annoyance when she saw that her team was in trouble because it gave me a feel for her personality and then I built on it in my fics. I did the same with the brief bit of Nadir pouting and just felt that he didn't have a lot of confidence in his abilities as well as himself in general. Lol like when it comes to the characters in RWBY you're really intrigued with, u gotta take the crumbs the writers give u and go from there because more than likely, that's all you're gonna get. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“And last but not least, our team leader, Arslan.”

           

The pink haired man looked away from his son to instead examine the pretty, dark skinned girl next to him.

           

“We’d be absolutely nowhere without Arslan,” Nadir said, looking at Arslan out the corner of his eyes, smiling softly at her.

           

The bespectacled man crossed his arms, lips beginning to form a knowing smile. His son was smitten. He wondered if Nadir had plans to tell him. Hmm, not that it mattered anymore, since the truth had just become known to him.

           

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Arslan,” Koh said, holding a brown hand out.

           

Arslan smiled politely at Nadir’s father, accepting his hand. “You as well, sir.”

           

Koh finished the last of his brownie. “These are almost as good as mine.”

           

“Almost?” Nadir snorted, smiling good-naturedly.

           

Koh returned the smile, taking another one of the sweet treat from the plate in the center of the table. “Yes, _almost_. Face it, son. You’ll never be as good a baker as your old man.”

           

Nadir narrowed his eyes, leaning forward on his elbow. “Oh really? Well, then how about we bake our own brownies and let my team decide?”

           

Koh lowered his brownie from his lips, smirking at his son. “You’re on, kid!” Koh took a bite out of the sweet, smiling as he decided that now was a good time to bring up the object of Nadir’s affections. “Tell me, son. Is our little bakeoff just about you wanting to show off for Arslan?”

           

Nadir choked on his milk, setting his glass down as he coughed, teary eyed as he looked up at his father. “W-What?”

           

Koh smirked behind his glass of milk. “You heard me.”

           

Nadir cleared his throat, attempting to regain his composure. “Why would I want to show off for Arslan?”

           

Koh crossed his legs. “Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because you… _like her_.”

           

Stay calm, Nadir. Nadir downed the rest of his milk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dad.”

           

Koh rolled his eyes, though still unable to keep from smiling. “She’s gorgeous, by the way. You’ve obviously inherited my good taste in women.”

           

Nadir bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “If you say so, dad.”

           

Koh rubbed his chin, lips curving into a mischievous smile at the idea that had just crossed his mind. “How about we make our bakeoff a little more interesting.”

           

Nadir raised an eyebrow, the look on his father’s making him feel a little nervous. “How so?”

           

“If I win, you have to ask Arslan out,” Koh declared.

           

Nadir blanched, hands tightly gripping the table. “What!?”

           

Koh chuckled. “What’s the problem, son? I thought you didn’t like Arslan.”

           

Nadir looked away, cheeks warm. “I-I don’t.”

           

“Okay, then asking her out shouldn’t be a problem.”

           

“I can’t, dad.”

           

“Why?”

           

Nadir growled, hands balling into frustrated fists as he exclaimed, “Because I like her, okay!”

           

Koh smiled in triumph, finishing the rest of his milk. “Yeah, I figured.”

           

Nadir groaned, sinking down his chair in embarrassment. “Happy now?”

           

Koh grinned at the flustered teen. “Very, actually.”

           

Nadir sighed, sliding back up before resting his chin in his hand. “It doesn’t matter if I like her, anyway. Someone as amazing and beautiful as her would never feel the same way.”

           

“Not with that attitude she won’t.”

           

Nadir gave the man a look. “Dad, have you even met me? Why would Arslan go for a dork like me?”

           

“Well, because you’re a dork with a good heart,” Koh said, flashing Nadir a kind smile.

           

Nadir couldn’t help smiling back.

           

Koh was on his third brownie now, taking a bite out of it. “You’re a catch, kiddo. If Arslan won’t see it, then I guarantee you someone else will.”

           

Nadir frowned down at the table. Someone else, huh? He’d rather it be Arslan but if she wasn’t interested, then he’d have to move on, hard as it’d be to do so. “Yeah.” Nadir smiled up at the man. “Thanks, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
